Adventure outside the pizzeria: Revenge of purple man
by Death Master Darksun
Summary: Había pocas cosas que asombraban a Jeremy Fitzgerald. Después de que dejara su trabajo en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza creía a ver visto suficientes cosas aterradoras. Pero esta claro que se equivocaba. Animatronicos humanizados. Fic sangriento,lemmon y otras cosas mas,ya están avisados.


_**Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic que se me ha ocurrido.**_

 _ **Esta idea se basa en un roll de mi foro ''Freddy Fazbear Pizza'' del cual podéis pasarse cuando queráis.**_

 _ **Nota: Aquí están los animatronicos del primer juego, los Toys y Puppet (Excepto Ballón Boy, Bonnie y los antiguos del segundo juego), Golden Freddy, Chica, Toy Chica, Mangle y Puppet son mujeres. Los demás son masculinos. A varios toy le diré algunas veces su nombre incompleto (Bonnie es Toy Bonnie y T-chica, son un par de ejemplos). Los animatronicos están humanizados y tienen partes características de su personaje como las orejas de toy Bonnie.**_

 _ **En un punto de la historia los personajes se dirán apodos (Recuerden que son amigos de hace décadas):**_

 _ **-Fazbear (**_ _ **Freddy)  
-Bonn (Bonnie)**_

 _ **-Zorro, Fox (Apodo de cariño de Mangle)**_

 _ **-Golden (No hay que ser un genio para saber sobre quién estoy hablando, uuhh)**_

 _ **-Marionette (sobrenombre puesto por nuestro buen amigo Foxy), Pup (Puppet)**_

 _ **-Fred (Toy Freddy)**_

 _ **-Mangle (¿Ese no es tu nombre, Mangle?**_

 _ **Mangle: Algún problema, idiota?**_

 _ **Yo: ^_ ^ Nope, es un bonito apodo)**_

 _ **-Master's pizza (¿Chica?)**_

 _ **-Lady Psycho, T-Chica y Duck (Toy Chica?)**_

 _ **Las parejas son:**_

 _ **Freddy/Golden Freddy**_

 _ **Foxy/Mangle,**_

 _ **Toy Bonnie/?**_

 _ **Toy Freddy/Puppet.**_

 _ **Gracias a mi cuñado Leonardo Sharksun que me ayudo a hacer más o menos presentable este fanfic.**_

 _ **Porfis comenten T-T.**_

 _ **Mi cuñis participa en este fic como un personaje muy conocido.**_

 _ **Renuncia de derechos: FNFA no me pertenece sino Scott Cawthon.**_

 **Capitulo Uno.**

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear Pizza 11:34 PM**

Los animatronicos estaban charlando de forma amena en el comedor, aprovechando que el guardia no había llegado todavía (Otra vez).

-Estoy aburrido-Se quejó Toy Bonnie mientras se levantaba de la mesa con gesto molesto- Todas las noches es igual: el guardia llega tarde, se encierra en su oficina y ni le asusta cuando aparecemos de sorpresa.

\- Desde que vio Scary Movie 5 -Concordó Toy Chica a las palabras del conejo ganándose un asentimiento solemne de su hermana gemela, Chica.

Mangle, recostada en el pecho de Foxy, empezó a bostezar mientras parpadeaba con su ojo bueno. Golden estaba completando un crucigrama,

Puppet miro hacia el techo, pensativa y vio una ventilación. De repente una idea paso por la cabeza de la animatronic fémina.

-¿Podemos salir por aquí?-.

Toy Freddy, que estaba detrás de Puppet, la agarro entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión por unos segundos antes de separarse de la pelinegra.

-Esa es mi chica, te recompensare después- Le dijo el oso a la marioneta.

Puppet se sonrojó por el beso y el comentario de su novio mientras los otros rodaron los ojos. Puppet y el hermano menor de Freddy tenían meses saliendo juntos, era bien sabido que ambos se perdían durante horas haciendo dios sabe qué.

En ese momento el guardia llego por la puerta trasera de la pizzería, entro en la oficina y reviso las cámaras y vio en el comedor a los animatronicos subiendo a una ventilación, se apresuró y fue para donde estaban los animatronicos.

-¡ADONDE CREEN QUE VAN!-.

-A ti que te importa imbécil uniformado-le dijo Freddy ignorándolo.

-Si se escapan dirán que se los robaron, me los van a cobrar por creer que no hago nada-.

-Lo que es cierto, en parte –Se burló Mangle antes de entrar por la ventilación.

-Adiós, Gorrón–Dijo Foxy.

Los animatronicos entraron rápidamente a la ventilación, Golden Freddy subió de ultimo y antes de cerrar le enseño el dedo del medio al guardia de seguridad por lo que sus compinches explotaron a carcajadas.

-¡YA VERAN MALDITOS ROBOTS!-Les grito el guardia enojado antes de irse hacia su oficina- Al diablo, me voy a ver porno.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luego de unos minutos nuestros robóticos personajes lograron salir del ventilador y cayeron todos al suelo de un sórdido golpe.

-Joder, eso me dolió –Hablo el chico con orejas de conejo sobándose la espalda.

-Esta ha sido la mejor idea, Marionette, la mejor idea –Soltó con veneno Foxy-. Bajar por el ventilador, maravilloso.- Término de decir el pelirrojo.

-Gracias Zorro -le contesto de la misma manera la pelinegra.

-Ya larguémonos de aquí-Hablo Freddy como el jefe (Esa ni te la crees, Freddy).

Los demás asintieron ante la orden de su… ejem… ¿líder? Antes caminar con mucho cuidado de que no los vieran ningún humano aunque era de noche necesitaba andarse atentos.

Después de puro caminar y caminar llegaron a un denso bosque.

-Creo que podemos parar aquí-dijo Bonnie mientras observo los altos árboles que le rodeaban.

-Bueno es muy tarde creo que deberíamos construir un pequeño refugio para asegurar nuestra supervivencia -Ordeno Freddy- Toy Freddy y Foxy ayúdenme a buscar ramas para el refugio, Bonnie trae unas rocas y hojas para las fogatas y la luz y chicas, traigan frutas y algunos animales para comer-.

Todos asintieron a la ordenanza de Freddy, después de unos minutos vinieron todos, Freddy, Toy Freddy y Foxy traían ramas muy largas, Bonnie tenía hojas y piedras, Puppet, Golden y Mangle trajeron frutas de muchas variedades, Chica trajo una gran funda que dentro tenia sazones, especias y una olla de cocinar ect y Toy Chica trajo otra funda que dentro tenía un gran pollo asado

-¿Guao chicas como consiguieron esa comida?-les pregunto el pelirrojo a las rubias.

Las gemelas se miraron-Bueno…es que-.

 _Flash Back._

 _Las gemelas buscaron y buscaron pero no encontraron nada comestible hasta que encontraron una casa en que salía un esquicito aroma, se asomaron por una ventana abierta y vieron en la cocina muchos sazones y especias y en la estufa un gran pollo asándose, las gemelas bajaron la cabeza._

 _-Este es el plan-dijo Chica-llamare la atención de los dueños tu coges las especias o como sea y el pollo-._

 _Toy Chica asintió con la cabeza, Chica agarro unas piedras y rompió unas ventanas y la dueña salió, Toy Chica aprovechó y entro, cogió unas fundas que estaban en el suelo y fue a la cocina y cogió especias, sazones y una olla y en otra entro el pollo, se escabullo por otra ventana, vio a su hermana oculta y se fueron._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-Las encontramos-les dijo nerviosa Chica.

* * *

Después de traer toda la comida los animatronicos estaban sentados en troncos esperando que las gemelas terminaran de cocinar.

-Apúrense que me ruje la panza-dijo el pelirrojo mientras tocaba su pansa.

-Tranquilo Foxy-dijo Chica-sigues así y te morirás de hambre además no tenemos horno de cocinar-.

Foxy gruño ante la respuesta de chica, mientras tanto Freddy y Toy Freddy terminaban de construir el refugio que raramente parecía una casa las hermanas vinieron con la comida.

Pollo asado con jugo de frutas, los animatronicos babearon con la comida que iban a comer.

-Esto se ve delicioso-dijo el zorro mientras observaba la comida y cuando iba a tocarla Chica le dio un manotazo-.

-Sucio no te comerás eso con las manos sucias-Replico Chica enojada- Lávate las manos-.

Todos miraron a Foxy sabiendo que solo se enojaría con él y no con ellos, falsa ilusión.

-Y ustedes que miran háganlo, también-les hablo de la misma manera la gemela de la gallina-.

Todos fueron de mala gana al igual que Foxy a lavarse las manos en un pequeño arrolló, al acabar volvieron al campamento y fue cuando por fin pudieron comer.

-Esto está muy bueno-dijo Freddy mientras probaba el pollo que prepararon-.

-Es cierto esta fantástico-dijo Bonnie.

Toy Chica se sonrojo con el comentario de Bonnie, este noto rápidamente lo que pasaba y apropósito dejo caer su vaso de jugó.

-¡Oh! Mi vaso!- Bonnie- ¡Cuánto lo siento!.

-Yo lo limpio-dijo Toy Chica mientras se bajaba a recoger el vaso del peli azul- Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito.

Cuando se bajó la rubia, Bonnie pudo verle las bragas cosa que causo un gran sonrojo en el animatronic.

''J _oder_ '' Pensó ' _'Son sus bragas, ¡Sus malditas bragas! Siempre soñé con este momento, sí exceptuamos que los demás están aquí por lo que no me la puedo tirar''._

-Este… -Escucho a Fazbear hablar- Al parecer estas disfrutando de la vista, Bonn, sobretodo mini Bonnie.

El mencionado le dedico una mirada cargada de confusión al de pelo marrón. ¿Qué trataría de decir ese tonto? ¿Mini Bonnie? Lástima que el mismo (Bonnie) no contaba con la habilidad de Sherlock Holmes, porqué de ser así hubiera descubierto lo que trataba de decir el novio de Golden de manera factible y rápida. Frunció el ceño. Su mirada se tropezó con sus pantalones y entonces entendió el significado de las palabras de su tonto e imbécil amigo.

Erección. Bonnie tenía una erección. Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto Toy Chica.

-Tranquila no es nada-le contesto Bonnie mientras observaba sus pantalones.

Freddy sonrió con la respuesta de Bonnie.

- _Bonnie tuvo una erección-_ le susurro a Foxy.

-¿No te lo creo?-le pregunto el pelirrojo al peli marrón.

Fazbear se rio con la pregunta del Zorro y luego tuvo una idea maléfica -¿ _Fox, aun tienes agua_?-.

-Sí y para que la necesi…oh ya entendí-le contesto Foxy antes de pasarle lo que este pedía.

Fred que estaba escuchando la conversación junto con su novia, ambos compusieron una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Mangle que estaba junto a Foxy escuchando la conversación de los dos amigos, la mayoría estaban en la broma excepción del mismo Bonn y las gemelas y luego empezó la travesura suprema.

-Hey Bonnie como te va- Pregunto con falsedad Fazbear.

-Bien-le contesto el peli azul.

Bonnie no sabía de la broma pero sospechaba de este y cuando por fin se iba a enterar ya era demasiado tarde ya que Foxy le lanzo el agua en los pantalones al conejo, estos se encogieron dejando notar la erección de este, los demás le vieron y se rieron pero quien más le vio fue Toy Chica quien se quedó paralizada al ver lo que había pasado y después de eso Bonnie corrió al profundo bosque.

-Corre, Forrest, co…-dijo el pelirrojo pero no pudo terminar ya que Lady Psycho le dio una bofetada en medio de la cara dejando a todo el mundo atónito.

-¡INFATILES DE MIERDA! ¡COMO SE LES OCURRE HACER ESO!-les grito esta para luego susurrar para sí- _bueno fue algo gracioso, seriedad Chica, seriedad._

Dicho esto, Toy Chica se encamino en la dirección que hace unos instantes se fue Bonnie.

Después de un rato caminando, se encontró con el conejo sentado en una roca mientras observaba el río con expresión perdida.

-¿Te pasa algo, Bonn? –Le pregunto Lady Psycho al peli azul.

-No puedo creer que hallas visto eso, seguramente crees que soy un tipo raro.

-Bonnie, no es tu culpa…

-¿Qué no es mi culpa? Chica, siempre he estado enamorado de ti… siempre… pero ahora, luego de que vieras eso, ya nunca podre conquistarte… Soy un asco.

-No digas eso, Baka*, tú también me gustas… Yo… Estoy enamorada de ti…

El varón se volteó para decirle algo pero ni siquiera pudo empezar debido a que la mujer se lanzó entre sus brazos y le besó.

El tiempo se puso lento de repente mientras una calidez repentina invadía sus cuerpos. Se sentía bien, no, se sentía perfecto.

Se despegaron con la respiración agitada, con el sabor del otro en su boca. Con deseos de volver a juntar sus labios.

Bonnie miro a Toy Chica. La tomo de la mano, dulce.

-Volvamos al campamento, Duck, después piensan que nos comió un bicho del bosque.

La otra asombrada, en parte por el nuevo apodo que le había sido dado, asintió antes de que los dos empezaran a caminar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El muñeco se arrastró por el suelo. Sus facciones estaban asustadas. Y no era para menos.

Le faltaban las piernas y un brazo, arrancado, de los cuales salían un líquido negruzco.

–P-por fa-favor –Rogo Ballón Boy a una sombra que se acercaba a el- Y-ya te he dicho t-todo.

El hombre encapuchado siguió en dirección al niño, en una de sus manos estaba arrastrando algo pesado que chirriaba. Una hacha. La responsable de horroroso estado del animatronic.

-Puede que me hayas dicho la verdad, pero tristemente tuviste la mala suerte de ser el único que estaba en esa maldita pizzería –Hablo con una voz desagradable el desconocido mientras levantaba el arma- Si no tienes nada más que decir…

-¡E-e-espera! ¡Y-yo se mas! –Grito, desesperado, el muñeco- Ellos… dijeron que iban a salir… ya, te lo suplico, deja…

El ser no pudo terminar. Sus palabras fueron acalladas para siempre cuando el hacha atravesó su cabeza, haciendo que las paredes se mojaran de aceite.

-Gracias, espero que pases una buena estancia en el infierno.

Sin más, volvió a recoger el filoso instrumento del cuerpo de su víctima y salió de la cabaña marcada de sangre y muerte que en más de una ocasión había sido testigo de innumerables víctimas humanas y robóticas.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

* * *

Después de un rato Bonnie y Chica llegaron al refugio donde sus amigos los estaban esperando.

-¿Porque duraron tanto? -les dijo Foxy-¿acaso los ataco un oso?-.

-No pasó nada importante –Se limitó a contestar Psycho.

 **01:49 AM**

Todos estaban acostados. Cada uno en su propia tienda –robadas-. Cada quien con su pareja excepto los solteros.

Bonnie no podía dormir por más que intentara. Seguía pensando en el beso que ellos dos se dieron hace rato.

'' _Tú también me gustas… Yo… Estoy enamorada de ti…_ '' Las palabras de T-Chica sonaron en su mente como si se lo dijera en un megáfono.

Ahora se preguntaba si en realidad esas palabras eran tan ciertas como el esperaba. Desde hace tiempo deseaba escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la joven que más amaba desde hace tiempo.

Escucho que alguien abrió la carpa, volteó su cabeza lo más rápido posible para ver quién era.

Se relajó al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-Toy Chica,¿ Que haces aquí?

–Yo… Yo… Quería verte –Respondió avergonzada la animatronic antes de cerrar la carpa.

– ¿E-enserio? –Se sorprendió aunque en su mente estaba gritando de la felicidad.

-Lo que paso antes… Lo que dije… Era cierto…

El otro no la dejo terminar porque le dio un beso en los labios mientras la tumbaba al suelo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Había pocas cosas que asombraban a Jeremy Fitzgerald. Después de que dejara su trabajo en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza creía a ver visto suficientes cosas aterradoras.

Eran las Una de la madrugada cuando alguien toco su puerta. En ese momento él se encontraba viendo una película junto a su esposa, Lys. Ya había acostado a sus hijos hace un rato por lo que la noche iba a ser de ellos.

Justo cuando su esposa le iba a quitar la camisa alguien tuvo la indecencia de molestarlos tocando la puerta.

El hombre se levantó del sofá, no sin antes coger una escopeta, y fue a abrirla.

''Seguramente son esos pandilleros de nuevo'' Pensó enfurruñado el ex guardia '' No se sorprendan cuando les vuele las bolas, menudos cabrones''.

Pero no se esperaba fue encontrar a Mike Schmidt todo herido y a punto de desmayarse en el recibidor. Cogió a su amigo entre sus brazos y lo ayudo a entrar. Lys lo ayudo a recostarlo en un sillón.

-Voy a buscar el botiquín –Aviso la mujer corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-Mierda, tranquilo amigo que ya te pondrás bien –Mascullo el de cabellos rubios entre dientes.

Mike movió la cabeza mientras parpadeaba.

-Fue en la pizzería, yo había llegado para hacerle compañía a Johnson –Empezó a decir el castaño- Esto es serio…

Jeremy frunció el ceño. ¿La pizzería? Nada bueno podía pasarte allí, él ya lo había comprobado. En ese lugar todo era posible. Sus días como guardia le enseñaron que ese lugar era peligroso.

Pero Mike nunca le hizo caso. No, siempre se lo tomaba en broma.

-¿Qué te hicieron esos hijos de puta?

-Ellos no hicieron nada…

 _Flash Back_

 _Mike estaba de camino a la pizzería, ya que para ganar más dinero trabaja como guardia de día y guardia nocturno, tenía unas réplicas de las llaves de la pizzería por ser el ``Empleado más Confiable´´, pero cuando entro no encontró a nadie y solo vio un gran rastro de sangre y siguió el rastro, al final de este encontró a Johnson arrastrándose en el piso con una pierna a la mitad y en otro pasillo vio a una sombra acercándose se escondió bajo una mesa._

 _-Oye por favor no sé dónde están-le suplico el guardia ensangrentado a la sombra que se acercaba._

 _La sombra se acercó hasta ver visible a un hombre encapuchado con una gran hacha ensangrentada en su mano derecha._

 _-Solo encontré esta escoria-dijo el encapuchado antes de lanzar a un robot, era Ballón Boy- Otro logro escapar pero le corte una mano aunque hubiera sido mejor tener su cuerpo entero, por ahora tendré que conformarme._

 _El desconocido levanto el hacha y le corto la cabeza al guardia:_

 _-Otra cabeza para mi dulce colección._

 _-John… -Susurro para si el guardia pero no termino ya que un hacha rompió la mesa._

 _-Al parecer tenemos un espía –dijo el encapuchado con voz tétrica._

 _-¿Porque lo mataste?-dijo el guardia incorporándose mientras se levantaba._

 _-¿Y qué harás? –Le pregunto el desconocido al guardia – Idiota, no me puedes matar-._

 _-Esto –dijo antes de lanzarle una pizza deteriorada en su chaleco- Jajá que te pareció eso ''Escoria''._

 _El encapuchado se quedó paralizado ante lo que este había lanzado._

 _-MALDITO -dijo antes de sacar de su chaleco dos UZIS- MUERE CABRONAZO._

 _Ante los disparos de este Mike lanzo una mesa para protegerse y saco una pistola y empezó a dispararle._

 _-Es tío se me será un problema-Dijo el encapuchado mientras se acercaba-Aunque siendo tu un Mortal no será problema._

'' _Joder como este tipo logro entrar, solo una persona tiene una réplica de las llaves al igual que yo''._

 _-Sé que eres tu cabrón._

 _-Guao, Mike, al fin lo descubriste, no eres tan idiota como creí, mal nacido-dijo el mencionado despectivamente- No importa que hagas idiota no podrás matarme._

 _-Eso ya lo veremos-le contesto Mike antes de correr._

 _Reacciono bastante rápido y le siguió con sus pistolas hasta la caldera pero cayo causa de un disparo en la pierna y callo en unos de los contenedores de gasolina._

 _-Eres tan idiota en creer que podrías escapar-le dijo, tétrico._

 _Mike se rio._

 _-Tú eres más idiota en seguirme a la caldera de la pizzería._

 _El tipo miro a sus alrededores y luego vio a Mike con un mechero y de una vez se incorporó._

 _-No serias tan idiota para incendiar la pizzería-._

 _-En primera, se dice explotar y segunda mi segundo nombre es idiota-dijo antes de dejar caer el mechero._

 _Cuando el mechero callo incendio un derrame de combustible, de repente el atacante corrió hacia él pero Schmidt le dio un disparo en la pierna derecha._

 _-Hoy mueres, imbécil y yo seré tu guía en el infierno._

 _-No lo entiendes, la noche no acaba hasta que caigan en mis manos,_ _ **Mi nombre ya no lo sabes**_ _–Hablo el otro con una sonrisa maniaca mientras un muñeco aparecía en su mano-_ _ **Ya puedes sacarme de aquí.**_

 _El joven desapareció como si de humo se tratase._

 _Justo cuando Mike iba a gritar de la furia porque el joven había desaparecido, la pizzería exploto sacando afuera al castaño que terminó estrellándose con una camioneta. Se incorporó, sangrante, y cayó al suelo de un sórdido golpe. Volvió a levantarse y a rastras se dirigió al único lugar que podía ir en esos momentos, en parte por joder a su compinche, que le podía brindar seguridad: La casa de su buen cuñado Jeremy._

 _Fin de Flash Back._

Jeremy se quedó con la boca abierta ante el relato de su mejor amigo. ¿El cabrón de Mike, Voló la pizzería? Además, ¿Y de quien hablaba el castaño?

-Espera, hijo de puta ¿Volaste la pizzería y caminaste tres kilómetros para llegar a mi casa si el hospital estaba a tres metros de tu lugar de trabajo?

-Wow, no había pensado eso del hospital –Murmuro Mike haciendo que Jeremy se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared (Literal)- Pero eso no importa ahora, Jeremy, lo que sí es importante es que algo raro le pasa al tiempo.

-¿Qué con el tiempo?

El ojiverde (Mike) se levantó del sillón soltando varios quejidos aunque no quiso que su cuñado le ayudara. Cogió un reloj de un estante.

-Según mi celular, antes de que se apagara para siempre, eran las una y cincuenta de la madrugada, ahora mírala.

El ojiazul trago seco antes de quedarse seco en su sitio.

Las una y cincuenta y tres.

Debía ser una broma. Mike no pudo llegar en tres minutos a su casa, mínimo debía que caminar una hora y pico.

Vio a su esposa bajar las escaleras a toda prisa con un maletín de la cruz roja.

-Ya traje los ungüentos… –Empezó a hablar Lys FitzGerald (Antes Lys Schmidt) pero se detuvo al ver la cara seria de su esposo y de su hermano- ¿Pasa algo, chicos

-No pasa nada-le contesto el Castaño a la rubia-El problema es que un maldito casi me mata y alargo la noche.

-¿Como que alargo la noche?-le pregunto Lys al castaño.

-Él dijo algo extrañó que hizo que se alargara-le contesto Mike a la esposa de su cuñado.

'' _El los busca pero no lo saben y hasta que no los tenga no se va a detener''._

 _ **Fin del Capítulo.**_

 _ **Hey hey que les pareció, lo admito mi cuñis me ayudo en gran parte del fic así que le debo mucho, recuerden que si quieren más capítulos también depende de los comentarios, subiré más capítulos pronto**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


End file.
